


where you lived, when we were school kids

by unluckyCharm



Series: I want more, 'cause I want more [1]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: (Also Sharpay is aromantic I will defend that w my dying breath), Also I would like to take just a minute to point out that, Alternate Universe - College/University, But Disney has been SHIT about representation so, But hopefully it will improve with time, I don't...I don't like how this turned out, In which I desperately throw all my hcs onto these characters, Kelsi is ace and I love her she will probably not be mentioned much tho, Listen Chad and Ryan are clearly Gay, M/M, They talk things out and I think that's beautiful, Troy and Gabriella have such a healthy relationship IN CANON, Troy and Sharpay should be FRIENDS they would make really good friends, Troy is bi but it basically never comes up, Yeah I straight up 4th wall breaking mention Disney, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyCharm/pseuds/unluckyCharm
Summary: this is like 2-3 months after hsm3. Pretty much canon compliant.I started this off wanting Sharpay and Troy to be...friends without the whole ulterior motives and stuff but rn it's Chad/Sharpay friendship focused bc...........y not





	where you lived, when we were school kids

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all: you literally just watched hsm3 and Tiara listed Sharpay's Exact drink order 
> 
> Me, an intellectual: Starbucks has a strawberries and creme frappuccino and it is Pink so Sharpay definitely drinks it

It’s a week after freshman orientation that Chad approaches her in a Starbucks. She would pretend not to notice him, completely done dealing with basketball jocks and their loser friends, but Ryan already left for Juilliard and UofA doesn’t start for another week and she’s been feeling….not lonely, never lonely, she’s Sharpay Evans and at the the height of excellence and everyone is desperate to be friends with her- or will be, as soon as college starts- but she maybe kind of misses East High, so she’s willing to put up with his nonsense for once.

  
“What do you want?”

  
Chad puts up his hands.

  
“Whoa, ice queen. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I’d say hi. Small world, eh? What a shock, to run into you at a place like this!”

  
He looks pointedly at her frappuccino. She pulls it closer to her chest, defensively.

  
“Is there even any caffeine in that?”

  
There is not.

  
“I don’t have to answer your questions. Hello to you too, now goodbye.”

  
She remains in her seat. He will be the one to leave. He looks vaguely uncomfortable, but still has that horrible smirk on his face.

  
“If you hadn’t noticed, there aren’t any other seats left, and my drink isn’t done, so I think I’m going to join you here.”

  
Sharpay looks down her nose at him. It’s much easier when he finally sits in the chair across from her, though his height still makes it difficult. He looks away, coughs awkwardly.

  
“So...have you-have you heard from Ryan recently?”

  
“He’s my brother, what do you think?”

  
Chad looks at his hands.

  
“Is he...still dating Kelsi?”

  
“Are you still dating Taylor?”

  
Chad suddenly regains his ability to make eye contact.

  
“What’s that got to do with anything?”

  
“You asked about my brother…”

  
“I was just making small talk.”

  
“I was returning the favor.”

  
“You didn’t answer me first, though.”

  
“They never were dating, Chad.”

  
“What? But, at prom, and-”

  
“Honestly, Chad, I thought everyone knew Ryan was gay. He and Kelsi went to prom together as friends. Well, as enemies, sort of.”

  
Chad chokes on thin air.

  
“Um. Uh. He’s-”

  
“He’s homosexual, Chad. It’s not like we were trying to hide it.”

  
“Oh.”

  
Chad looks vaguely scared. Sharpay sighs, dramatically.

  
“Really? Are you homophobic? Troy may hang out with a lot of losers, but I thought he had picked friends who are at least decent human beings.”

  
Chad flinches. Troy flew out to California two days ago. He’s clearly not over it. She isn't either, but no need to tell _him_ that.

  
“I’m not-I don’t care if Ryan’s gay I was just...surprised!”

  
She narrows her eyes at him over her frappuccino.

  
“Alright.”

  
“A-alright.”

  
“So, your question has been answered. What about mine?”

  
“Oh, uh, well, Taylor and I knew we were done after high school. You don’t take the girl with you to college!”

  
“Troy did.” She smiles. “Ryan did.”

  
“Y-You said they weren’t-”

  
“Relax, Chad. I’m kidding. I thought you were supposed to be good at jokes.”

  
He straightens, former embarrassment forgotten.

  
“I’m great at jokes!”

  
“Right. Well, you’re clearly not going to leave me to use this free wifi in peace, so I’ll be going.”

  
He stands up with her.

  
“Where are you headed?”

  
“Apple store. I need to get a new laptop before school starts.”

  
He holds the door open for her, a mountain of unnecessary tallness.

  
“I need some new headphones, mind if I join you?”

  
Sharpay sighs.

  
“If you must.”

  
She’ll need to buy taller heels if he’s planning on hanging around more.

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed that Chad says he's waiting for his drink order but it never shows up. This is because he didn't actually order. He saw Sharpay in the window so he immediately entered Starbucks and made a beeline for her because he is lonely and has a horrible crush on her brother. 
> 
> That is not a spoiler Chad/Ryan is already tagged no need to be shocked.


End file.
